Best Friend's Pinky Promise
by MadlyMagical
Summary: Pinky promises are childish. He knows that. But, hey, they aren't a pair of normal best friend, right? This story is based on Asilda's Alliance AU, sort of


_A/N I'm sure somebody really wants to hit me now. I haven't updated for like... 7 months ad came up with this shitty story. Oh whatever. Read and try to enjoy guys._

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles are Rick Riordan's.  
_

* * *

It was almost midnight, with music blaring from every inch of the building, deafening the area. People talking everywhere, so drunken by the victory. On a loveseat, sat a drunk, lovesick couple holding hands and giggling uncontrollably.

_Glasses clashed, then liquid goes down._

Another couple was within 5 metres from them, talking animatedly about something unimportant. The girl put her hands on the boy's shoulder, and pulled his face to her.

_So lovely. So... magical._

Teenagers were dancing. Adults were drinking. There's no barrier among them. It was the night when everybody was supposed to feel love, freedom, and happiness.

_"The giant snake has got swallowed, got swallowed, got swallowed..."_

It was annoying.

He preferred the balcony. So quiet and isolated from the others. The night breeze blew softly, as he watched the single drop of water slid from his glass. The liquid moved slowly on the smooth surface, before threading itself on his finger.

Somehow, the small movement reminded him of something, something so old, something so far in his past. Something he tended to forget, because it's just so unreal now.

"_You will lose everything,"_

His throat feels dry suddenly. He raised the glass to his lips.

_Her fingers clamped his shoulders so hard it hurts as she forcefully turned him to face her. She called him names he didn't even know, shaking him violently until he cringed._

_"Sadie!"_

_Her eyes softened at her own name coming from his lips. She stopped shaking him only to start ranting about shits like _his_ safety._

_"You are not doing that thing without my permission, Di Angelo, you may die-no, you will die! Not only dying, you-"_

_Her words left her tongue when she realized that his gaze kept stoic._

_"Nico, you-"_

_"Sadie..." he said that in a sigh, exasperated._

_"I'm the only who could see through Apophis' mist, so I think it's reasonable to-"_

_He cringed when a spell flew through his hair, which reminded him that they were in a war. Sadie has realized it earlier as she blocked a Ha-Di spell with her wand. He ducked when another spell flew to a spot where his face was a second ago, taking Sadie with him to the nearest pillar._

_"Nico, listen to me-"_

_"No, you listen to me, Sadie Kane!" he yelled urgently, his voice rising to be heard over the sound of battle. "Only I can do this, only I!"_

_Sadie opened her mouth to remark, but decided against it and jinxed an enemy instead. She turned to face him._

_"I can do that myself, di Angelo. I was also the host of-"_

_"I was bonded to Anubis, Sadie-"_

_"But my magic is better-"_

_"I can see through the Mist-"_

_"Me too, and I can speak Egypt-"_

_"I am a magician AND a demigod-"_

_"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING!" her voice, which was normally loud, boomed._

_A penguin- one of Felix's summoning, of course, trotted besides the pillar, chasing a bewildered magician. Fire magic flew pass them, radiating heat. The battle continues on, as if nothing happened_

_Otherwise, Nico was stunned._

_Her eyes shone with genuine concern. Her hands, back to squeezing his shoulder, were sweaty and slippery, but she kept on._

_She melt his heart a little._

_"Nico... this war took everything from me. My mom, dad, family, friends... I don't want to lose my best friend too,"_

_His ADHD mind couldn't help but wondering about the word 'best friend'. Best friends don't usually kick each other's ass in training session. Best friends don't keep all female gamers away from their male best friends._

_He silently vowed to ask her about that later._

_If he's still alive._

_"I don't wanna lose you too," he said without thinking. He virtually slapped himself from saying such a stupid thing. She might be very disguste-_

_Her hands moved to his hair, forcing his head to bent, so they were at eye-level. She moved closer, closer than anyone's ever been to him._

_When she's done, all she said was, "Come back to me alive, Death Boy, or I'll kick your ass," before running away to help her brother, casting spells on the way. Her pinky finger brushed his, a silent promise, cold as ice._

_Best friends don't usually kiss their best friend. But he will be there to ask her about that._

The feeling of her fingers brushing was weird. It was cold, but soothing at the same time. Just like the water.

"You are not drinking beer, di Angelo," her feminine voice stated behind him.

"It's just water,"

The caramel-haired girl moved besides him, their shoulders touching. The contact feels just like her finger. She took a deep breath.

"So, it's finally over, huh?"

"Yeah..." he sighed, clicking his glass to the bench.

"And you came out there, alive,"

"All I need to do was directing you to the real snake, Sadie. It's not even dangerous."

"It is!" she snapped. "You just head first ran to the snake without any protection! You might die!"

The sentence sure brings back memories. He turned to look at her.

"But... I'm here, aren't I?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but... don't worry me again like that, okay?"

He held his pinky finger to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Pinky promise?"

She held her finger to him, but at the end she grabbed his shoulder instead, and kissed him.

_It was kinda pleasant_, he thought as she continued kissing him. He closed his eyes, enjoying her fingers through his hair... her, his best friend, kissing him.

When they broke out, he managed to gasp, "Best friends don't kiss,"

She simply shrugged. "Normal best friends don't, but we aren't normal, aren't we?"

The music was still loud, couples still flirting with each other. But with his best friend by his side, Nico di Angelo needs nothing to worry about.

* * *

_Toldja this story's crap right? Review guys, point out my mistakes so shits like this won't come out again._


End file.
